What Should Have Happened That Time Sebastian Got it on With That Nun
by Izabelandthedeathlyhallows
Summary: When Sebastian gets it on with a nun during one of their investigations, Ciel gets jealous. One-shot.


_Ugh. How unsatisfying, _Sebastian thought, leaving the now corrupt nun to come down from her high.

He'd needed to do it, however. He'd had to seduce the information out of her. For his young master. For his Ciel.

Returning to his young lord, he could feel the fury radiating off of him. Ciel, though always beautiful, was truly remarkable when he was angry. It burned through to his eyes making them a fierce blue. The raw power he possessed flowing from him in waves. It was a sight to behold.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing fucking about like that?!" Ciel snarled, yanking Sebastian's tie bringing him down to eye level.

"Gathering the information you required, young lord. Is there a problem?" Sebastian met Ciel's eyes innocently.

"That is NOT what I meant when I ordered you to get information! Honestly, Sebastian. A Phantomhive butler does not whore himself out," Ciel fumed.

"Young master, I was simply following your order. How was I to know it would bother you so?" Sebastian let out a small chuckle. His young master being so upset over him fornicating with that woman somehow made Sebastian giddy. It almost seemed as if Ciel was jealous. How cute.

"If I may ask, why does it bother you?" Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer.

Ciel opened his mouth to respond, but not finding a suitable reason, he clamped it shut again. At least not a reason he could tell Sebastian. Ciel would never hear the end of it. He pushed Sebastian away and turned to glare at the trees surrounding them, not wanting to make eye contact. Sebastian could see the blush creeping up on his porcelain cheeks. He couldn't restrain himself. He bent down to eye level with his precious master once again, lifting his and to caress the young lord's cheek and turn his head back to face him.

"Is my young lord jealous?" Sebastian smirked. The pink tinge deepened to a vibrant red as Ciel's eyes fell to his feet.

"O-of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Ciel stuttered.

Sebastian leaned forward, loving the effect he was having on the boy. "My lord, I can see straight through you," he whispered.

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian closed the distance between them and brushed his lips lightly against Ciel's. Pulling back slightly, he waited for a reaction. Once Ciel's brain caught up to the situation he reached forward, threading his finger through the soft black strands of his butler's hair pulling his lips back to his own.

It started out tentative and unsure but Sebastian took control and guided him. Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ciel eagerly granted it. Sebastian's tongue explored his master's mouth savoring the taste. There was no battle for dominance. Sebastian easily took over. Ciel moaned into the kiss and Sebastian smirked against Ciel's lips.

Somehow, Sebastian managed to pick Ciel up and shove him against a tree without him noticing. Instinctively, Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, and Sebastian ground his hips into Ciel's feeling an answering arousal. The delicious friction tore moans from their throats. Sebastian's achingly hard member throbbed with need, and he could feel Ciel was in a similar state. They needed to find somewhere to continue this in a less public area.

Without breaking the kiss, Sebastian navigated them back to the barn that had served as the 'interrogation' room for the nun. He flung the door open and slammed Ciel back against it once they were inside. Sensing another presence in the room, Sebastian turned toward the still recovering nun.

"OUT." He growled. Slightly disappointed, she fled the room.

Sebastian set to work on unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Within a matter of seconds, Ciel was freed of his attire. Sebastian gently set him on his back on the bed of hay he had previously used. Still standing, Sebastian took his time stripping, planning to give a Ciel a bit of a show. Ciel propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view as more of his demon's creamy white skin was revealed.

His jaw hit the floor as Sebastian's shirt slid mercifully off his shoulders. His chest was toned with a lovely six pack leading down to that positively mouth-watering V of his hipbones. Just below his navel, a trail of dark hair disappeared under the waist line of his trousers. Sebastian smirked as he saw his lord's eyes glaze over with lust. It was clear Ciel wanted this as bad as he did.

Sebastian slid his hands down his torso to his belt, undoing the buckle and the button of his trousers. Tugging down the zipper, his unbearably erect cock sprung free. Ciel's eyed widened. No pants. _Fuck, but that was hot, _he thought. Ciel bit his lip to stifle a moan. The sight was simply too much.

Not needing any further invitation, Sebastian stepped out of his shoes, socks and trousers and climbed on the make-shift bed to position himself on top of Ciel. Ciel's legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist once again, making their cocks brush together.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned as Sebastian lowered his head to lick a trail from his collar bone to his ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh behind it. Ciel arched up into Sebastian mewling at the sensation.

Sebastian moved back up to bestow one more kiss upon his master's lips before turning him onto his stomach.

"On your hands and knees," Sebastian ordered. Ciel obeyed without hesitation. Sebastian held three fingers to Ciel's mouth and said, "Suck."

When he was satisfied, he pulled his hand back to Ciel's puckered hole. Gingerly, he inserted his index finger first allowing his young master to adjust. He moved it in and out a couple times before adding a second finger. He stopped when Ciel winced slightly. After a few moments, Ciel rocked back against the digits, encouraging movement.

Sebastian scissored his fingers and continued thrusting until Ciel let out a particularly loud moan. "There. Oh god, yes."

_There we are_, Sebastian thought triumphantly. Deciding his lord was stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers. He chuckled lightly as he heard Ciel whimper from the loss.

"I need you to relax, young master. This will hurt at first, but I promise it will be well worth it," Sebastian said.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Sebastian pressed forward into his master's tight hole. He didn't stop until his member was full sheathed. He took a moment to marvel at how wonderfully tight his master was. Reaching around to stroke his master's now limp cock back to full hardness he whispered soothing words into Ciel's ear. Experimentally, Ciel pushed back on Sebastian's cock thankful the awful stinging had ebbed. Taking that as invitation, Sebastian pulled out to the head and thrust back in again. He immediately found Ciel's prostate and aimed to hit it with each thrust. Ciel was lost in ecstasy, not really caring to stop the nonsense spilling from his mouth.

"Fuck Sebastian. There. God, don't stop. Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

Sebastian felt his orgasm building up and knew it wouldn't be much longer. He could tell Ciel was close too by the way his walls were tightening around him. He reached around to stroke Ciel to completion. Sebastian leaned over again to whisper into his ear.

"Come for me, my lord."

At those words, Ciel came undone, spurting his pearly white fluid into his butler's hand. Sebastian followed right after, catching himself just before he collapsed on top of the small boy. Pulling out, he rolled over next to his master. Ciel turned on his side and snuggled up to his servant, resting his head on the strong chest and draping a slender arm over his hard stomach. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer.

"Young master, don't let anyone else touch you," Sebastian said, a hint of possessiveness in his deep voice.

"Only if you can promise me the same thing," Ciel almost whispered, still ashamed of having ever been jealous in the first place. But, it had led to this, so it wasn't all bad.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the top his young master's head. "Of course, my lord. If I couldn't do that much, what kind of butler would I be?"


End file.
